Typically, a user who employs services performed by two different servers maintains two different sets of login credentials for logging onto to two different accounts, each hosted by one of the two servers. The servers may perform different functions and may provide different but related services. Illustrating with a non-limiting example pertaining to content delivery services, a traffic managing server (e.g., a Level 3® Intelligent Traffic Manager) can perform a Domain Name Servers (DNS)-based routing of wide-area traffic to publicly accessible Internet Protocol (IP) applications, websites, or Content Delivery Networks (CDNs) based on policies configured by the user to optimize performance. A reporting server (e.g., a Level 3® Media portal) can provide to the user reporting, monitoring, and management capabilities with respect to services provided by the traffic managing server. In the situation in which the same user has already registered separate accounts on both the servers, identifying the accounts as belonging to the same entity and associating the accounts server-side can be difficult.